


Paradoja

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez nadie pudiera darle una explicación de lo que pasaba, pero Peter tenía algo muy claro, él no sería solo una paradoja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradoja

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 4x05

El aparecer de pronto en un lugar sin saber cómo llegaste allí ya es suficiente como para desconcertar a cualquiera, pero si una vez que lo reconoces como tu hogar todo el mundo te da la espalda, y actúa como si jamás te hubiera visto, bueno, eso entra en la categoría de “cosas que no le desearías ni a tu peor enemigo, así este sea el psicópata de tu padre que quiere usarte como interruptor de una máquina del infierno”.

Porque le bastó ver la cara de Olivia en el hospital para saber que algo iba endemoniadamente mal.

Y aún así mantuvo la calma, porque no sería la primera vez que se veía involucrado en un evento extraño. Quizá había ocurrido algo en su ausencia, tal vez no lo recordaba por algún experimento de Walter, podría ser que…

Las suposiciones dejaron de rondar su mente en cuanto Olivia dio medio vuelta y lo dejó solo. Tuvo diez minutos para intentar comprender qué diablos estaba pasando antes de que Broyles se apareciera con sus hombres y lo llevara a una suerte de prisión disfrazada de sala de interrogatorios para empezar a disparar preguntas.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio todo claro.

Nadie lo recordaba, era como si nunca hubiera existido en sus vidas y todos creían que estaba completamente loco; aún peor, peligrosamente desquiciado.

Por eso tuvo que poner su mejor cara de jugador de póker con ases en mano para hablar con la única persona que podría entenderlo.

Walter.

Él sabría qué hacer, él siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar, encontraría todo muy interesante y no descansaría hasta encontrar una explicación lógica.

Pero también se equivocó en eso, porque ese hombre no se parecía al Walter que recordaba; el dolor en su mirada estaba de vuelta y jamás lo había observado como a un extraño, con esa desconfianza y temor.

¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Qué había pasado con todos?

La única ayuda que encontró vino de la persona más inesperada, esa suerte de Clark Kent que parecía estar trabajando ahora con Olivia y que era lo bastante curioso como para hablar en su favor, siempre y cuando pudiera ayudar a resolver el caso de turno.

Y ayudó, sí, pero no fue suficiente, y aún así ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Un Walter que no solo no lo reconocía, sino que lo veía como un castigo divino; Olivia que le huía como a la peste, que no podía siquiera verlo a los ojos.

Y lo peor era que de algún modo que no podía explicar, estaba seguro de que se engañaban a sí mismos.

Ambos, Walter y Olivia, sabían quién era él; lo intuía en sus miradas, esa suerte de reconocimiento que enmascararon con demasiada lentitud como para que no pudiera verlo. Aunque ninguno pudiera saber de su pasado, de lo que significó en sus vidas, una cuerda oculta intentaba abrir las cortinas de sus recuerdos borrados.

Ahora lo único que necesitaba saber era cómo demonios encontrar esa maldita cuerda y tirar de ella.

Él no iba a continuar siendo solo un paradoja.


End file.
